blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Willowstep (SW)
Appearance Willowpaw is a small black-and-silver tabby-and-white she-cat with dark sky-blue eyes. Personality Willowpaw is usually reserved and quiet. But she can be quite serious and On the Wiki Willowpaw joined on November 6, 2016. She is usually found editing random things, trying to somehow get onto the leaderboard (although that won't happen in a while). On the Blog Willowpaw joined on November 26. She likes to give random people hugs on the Hug Page. She is also very active on the NTA page and she is new to NTA but she is now obsessed with it. She even started her own mixed up NTA, and she is currently trying ''to write her first article (they're all fails). Also, she is a secret page hunter. Writing/Fanfiction �� She has written: * ''Love's Ashes * Storm * Ripples Is currently working on: * Water and Fire * Heart of Ice * [http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/A_Thanksgiving_Special:_BlogClan_Celebrates! A Thanksgiving Special: BlogClan Celebrates!] * [http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/Broken_Promises Broken Promises] * Falling Snow Friends (or at least I call them friends) * Wollowgoose * Breezey da Pie-Stealing Thief * Fruit-Lups * Wavey, Queen of Canon Correcting * Moon who loves CHEESE * Kin of a Legend * Icee Add yourself if you want! Signatures Wistepthe Rainy One Nature always wears the color of the spiritthe Rainy One Seasonal Names Willow That Replaced the Christmas Tree (Winter 2016) Quotes "HI!" - Wistep; the first thing she says every time on live chat. "Yay for Pie-Stealing-Time!" - Wistep on chat when she finds more West Coasters. "I don't have a phone." - Wistep to other people on all the amazing things they could do on a phone. Roleplay She is new to roleplaying so she doesn't have a lot of characters. She is also in One Warrior, Giggle's roleplay. AND, Icy's wolf roleplay! Rainforest Group (Wavey's Roleplay) * Dewleaf * Sleekfeather * Dawnheart Main Roleplay (no idea what it's called) * Silverbrook (BlogClan) * Brackenshade (BlogClan) * Sootcloud (BlogClan) * Cloud in Silver Sky (Cloud) (Tribe of Melting Ice) * Jewel (Dusk Syndicate) One Warrior (Gigs, it's yours) * Rainstep (obviously) Icy's Wolf Roleplay * Silver (Snow Pack) * Sienna (Lake Pack) * Avalanche (Snow Pack) * Flash (Snow Pack) Other Quotes "The geese are watching you..." Wollow to other people who are refusing to join the Goose Army. "The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start." - the annoying radiothing I have to listen to every other month. "There's a tree," Starflight said, jumping onto his feet. "In the forest." "No way," Glory said. "A tree ''in the ''forest?" - Glory and Starflight in The Lost Heir, Wings of Fire Trivia �� * She is two users: Rainstep12 and Rainstep124. The two Rainsteps are the same person but don't ask why (it's too complicated) * Her warrior name will be Willowstep * She has been shipped four times: one with Wavey, one with a duck, one with Cindy, and one with I forgot because I'm lazy * The one she was shipped was but Willowpaw forgot was Breezey * Her birthday is April 19 * Willowpaw's favorite color is dark indigo-purple-silver * In real life, she looks a ''little ''like her fursona * She likes willow trees, which is the source of inspiration for her fursona. * She joined BlogClan 2 Wiki before she joined the actual BlogClan * Wistep considered the names Silverwing and Rainshine before deciding on Willowpaw(step) * In her life she played the piano, the clarinet, the flute, the violin, and drums. She also loves to sing * Yay for Pie-Stealing-Thieves!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * She lives in the US * The stalker squad is watching you right now * She reads WOF, Warriors, and that's about it * She plays soccer, volleyball, swims, and loves to ski (nope, I don't live in a place that snows) Gallery (aka random things I search up) Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Roleplay